To Love a Dark One
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: The rules about being an angel? Don't talk to a demon. Don't look at a demon. Don't fall in love with a demon. Bucky just HAD to go and break all of those rules in one go. Bucky/O.C story. Warning; contains: Torture, swearing, blood, some incest, and a bit of gore.
1. Chapter 1

**New story cause I have _way_ too many ideas and told myself to finish Mutant Actors 20 first but I couldn't. Shoutout to SwifteForeverAndAlways for helping me with this.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Annette.**

Steve, Bucky, and Clint were out, they were looking for demons, their arch rivals. They weren't just looking for the demons, they were also hunting them. As they walked through the dark woods, Bucky stiffened as he heard a sound, like a whooshing. It was a demon, running. Bucky hesitated, debating between calling for backup or going after the demon himself. Bucky ended up deciding to chase after her himself, and began to follow the demon through the woods.

Suddenly, the demon stumbled and fell, and Bucky came to a stop and instinctively helped her up. Bucky gasped when he saw the demon, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The demon stared up at the male angel. He was tall with long dark hair and the kindest looking eyes ever. The two stared at each other before a voice called out, "Bucky! Are you there!" Steve called out, his voice close. The demon pulled her hand out of Bucky's and bolted away, leaving Bucky staring in confusion. Steve appeared next to Steve a few moments later. "Bucky? Is everything okay?" Steve asked. "Yeah...yeah..." Bucky nodded, staring after the spot where the demon had disappeared at. "Cmon. We need to get back." Steve said, placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

* * *

A few weeks later, Bucky was sitting outdoors and staring out at nothing. He was thinking about the demon he had seen. The demon woman. He never even learned her name, but he was enchanted by her. There was a soft popping noise behind him and Bucky whirled around to see the demon woman standing there. "You..." Bucky breathed. She smiled at him, "My name is Annette."

"Bucky." Bucky said, "My uh...my name is Bucky." Annette let out a small laugh, "Well Bucky...I just wanted to see you again." "Even though it's against the rules?" Bucky asked. "Even though it is against the rules." Annette confirmed. Bucky sighed and looked at her, staring at her, "What are we going to do?""What do you mean?" "I'm an angel. You're a demon. What are we going to do?"Annette shrugged, "I don't know yet. But for now, let's just spend this time together here."

Bucky nodded, "So...what is it like being a demon?" "It's okay, I can't go out in the daytime though" Bucky nodded, "That makes sense.""What's it like being a angel?""It's cool...my friend Steve is the soulmate of our queen.""Oh s***. I gotta go" Annette said. "Why?" Bucky asked. "The sun's coming up" Bucky nodded, "Go."Annette kissed his cheek before running away. Once again, Bucky was left staring at the place where Annette had disappeared off to.

 **And that's chapter one. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm in love with this story line right now.**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel isn't mine.**

Bucky shook his head and spread his wings, flying back off to the angel home base. Bucky landed and folded his wings before heading inside their castle, not knowing what he should do. The castle itself described heaven. It was completely white on the outside but on the inside looked like a normal building. Before it gave Bucky happiness and a sense of pride...now though, he felt lost and confused.

Steve met his friend at the door, "Bucky, where were you?" "Just out." Bucky said, "Out and about." "Out where?" Steve asked. "Just out Steve. Out and about." Bucky replied. "Come on, Nat wants to talk" Bucky nodded, "Okay." Natasha was the angels Queen, and well, a war with the demons had taken it's toll on her. "Natasha." Steve murmured, hugging his mate and kissing the top of her head. "You okay?" Steve asked

"No, Stark managed to manipulate more of my allies into becoming demons" Steve sighed, "How are we going to take them down?" "Hey Natasha" "Yeah?" "What happens if we fall in love with a demon?" "...Why would that even happen?" "I'm just wondering. There are rules banning it but I've always wondered" "Well don't wonder." Natasha snapped, "Those rules were put in place for a reason." "Well sorry, I just wanted an explanation" Bucky said rudely.

"Calm down." Steve said, placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder. Natasha said"Look Bucky, the demons are bloodsucking back-stabbing dark creatures, any contact with them brings them closer to killing us" Bucky sighed, "Are they all that bad though?""They are. And I need you to take out this one. Kill her." Natasha pulled a picture out of her bag and slid it over the table to Bucky. It was Annette.

"Aw s***" Bucky said out loud. "Is there an issue?" Natasha narrowed her eyes. "No...it's just, why her?" "She's Stark's most prized pupil, she was raised to hate us. She dies, he breaks" Bucky sighed and stared down at Annette's picture.

* * *

Later, once night had fallen again, Bucky was out. He landed in the woods and waited, waited for Annette. Sure enough, she appeared a few moments later, appearing with the same soft popping noise as last time.

"Hey Annette" "Bucky." Annette smiled. Annette noticed Bucky appeared less than happy and asked" Hey, what wrong?" Bucky shook his head, unable to answer. "Tell me. Please" She sounded genuine, like she did want to know why he was sad.

"I...I can't." Bucky whispered. "Bucky..." Annette said in a dangerously calm voice. "My queen wants me to kill you" Annette was quiet for a long while. "I'm sorry" "You don't want to kill me...do you?"Bucky shook his head. Annette said" Good" and kissed him. Bucky was taken aback for a brief moment before kissing back. Annette leaned close to his ear and whispered" Not so holy now, are you angel?"

 **Wow, can't believe I've upload twice on the same day. What am I saying? I'm famous for that! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Beware as this chapter is not what you're expecting! If you cry...meh. I did my job. HAHAHAHA! Okay I'll stop now.**

 **Disclaimer: Blah.**

For the next few weeks, Bucky would sneak out to the forest whenever he had free time to do so, and Annette would go when she had free time. Together, the two met up.

"Bucky...we can't keep meeting in secret like this." Annette said during one of their secret meetings. "Yes we can." Bucky said, "They'd kill you if they found out." "They already want me dead" "I won't let them take you!""Bucky. They want me dead. Nothing is going to change that." Annette said with a sigh. ("I won't let them kill you!" Bucky repeated, "You mean too much to me!" Annette sighed and hugged Bucky, "I'll be fine. I promise."

A little while later, Bucky was back at the angel base and walking around when Steve stepped out and stopped him, "Have you done as Natasha asked yet?" "...No...not yet." Bucky said hesitantly. "Buck..." "I know it's just...she gets away every time I chase her!" Bucky lied. "She wants a confirmed death soon. Got it?" "Yeah"

* * *

While meanwhile, back in the forest, Annette opened her wings and gave them a few flaps, lifting herself off the ground and flying back to her home. Unlike the angels home which was comforting, the demons base was the exact opposite. It was dark and gloomy, and there was the sounds of demons fighting all the time. When Annette landed, she folded her wings back and headed inside. Annette sighed, the thought of Bucky running through her mind, how could they continue this secret?

"Annette. Tony wishes to speak to you." Bruce Banner said, walking up to Annette. She looked up, "What does he want to speak to me about?" Banner shrugged, "He didn't say...he just wanted you to see him." Annette sighed and nodded, standing up and following Banner to Tony Stark, the King of Demons.

Tony was the oldest and more powerful demon who thought of all other as his children, Annette being his favorite. Tony looked up and said"Annette, my favorite daughter" "You needed me?""I needed both of you" Annette looked to see Jillian, another demon standing near the wall. "For what?" Jillian asked. "You know Natasha's archangels?" Annette and Jillian nodded. "Bring me one, so I can information on their base" They nodded. "You are dismissed." Stark said. Annette and Jillian nodded, leaving. "I'll be back." Annette muttered, breaking off from Jillian and heading out. Annette headed to the forest where she always met up with Bucky, waiting for him. Sure enough, Bucky appeared shortly after she did. "Hey." Bucky went to kiss her. "Hey..." Annette replied, kissing him back. Annette pulled away to kiss his neck, but instead of kissing it, she bit into it, weakening him.

"Wha-?" Bucky choked out as Annette lifted him up, using her super speed to run off to her home. Stark was waiting for Annette when she returned. "My daughter whe-...I see you have an angel." Annette nodded, stone faced. "What are you going to do to him?" Annette asked. "I'm going to get the answers I need." Stark answered. "I'll...never...tell..." Bucky said weakly. "Then I'll make you." Stark said with an evil sneer.


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm officially the world's biggest a**-hole. HAHAHA!**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel, I wish I owned it.**

 **Warning: LOOK AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE TORTURE!  
**

Tony took Bucky to the dungeons and chained him up. "Tell me. Where is your base?" Tony asked. "I won't tell you." Bucky spat out. Tony pulled out a whip and cracked it at Bucky, striking him on the chest, "Tell me." "No." Bucky spat out between clenched teeth. "Why not?" Tony asked, punching Bucky. "Because. I won't let you win." Bucky spat. Tony whipped him again, "Tell me!" "Never." Bucky sneered. Tony lurched forward and bit into his neck, causing Bucky to scream in pain. "Tell me now?" Tony asked. "No." Bucky spat out, "Never." "Fine then." Tony sneered at Bucky and turned on his heel, leaving the angel alone and chained up.

Bucky hung there, chained up, staring out into the room when the door opened and Annette walked in. Bucky looked at her for a moment before looking away, not meeting her eyes. "Bucky..." Annette said with a sigh. Bucky still did not look at her, completely ignoring her. "Bucky I'm sorry." Annette said. Bucky ignored her still, which made Annette sigh in sadness. Annette stared sadly at Bucky for a few moments before quietly leaving, not being able to stand him ignoring her.

* * *

Back at the Angel house, Steve had came in from looking for Bucky, frowning. "Still haven't found him?" Natasha asked, concern filling her voice. "I have no idea where he is." Steve said quietly. Natasha sighed, "Has he found that demon I sent him to find yet?" Steve shrugged, "I don't...I don't think so." Natasha sighed as her "little" sister, Jamie, walked in. "Natasha? Is everything okay?" Jamie asked. Natasha sighed, "Bucky hasn't been seen in a while." "I'm sure he's fine." Jamie said. "You don't understand...I sent him on a mission to kill one of the demons, Annette...I'm worried something bad happened." Natasha said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Demon Base, Bucky hung in his cell when another demon walked in, her name was Tayna. "Well well well, you must be James Barnes." Tayna said. "Who're you?" Bucky snarled, glaring at her. "My name is Tayna...Tony sent me here." Tayna replied. "I won't give you any information!" Bucky yelled. "Then I'll just make you." Tanya said, lurching forward and biting Bucky in the neck. Tanya stepped back and wiped her mouth as Bucky withered in pain. Then, the door opened and Annette walked in. "Ah. Annette I-" Tanya began to say before Annette quickly brought her elbow into Tanya's head, knocking her out.

Annette hurried over to Bucky and reached up, untying him and freeing him from the chains. "Bucky. You need to get out of here." Annette hissed. "Why're you helping me?" "Let's just say, I've been hanging around a good guy too much"

 **And I'm starting to become a Fanfiction troll. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back. Just saw Star Wars the Force Awakens. I cried. And I'm not a fan of Star Wars. Just saying.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

 **Warning: Some gore in here.**

Just then, there was a crashing noise and the door flew open to reveal a young man with light blond hair. The man shot something at Annette, which caused her to stumble back and go unconscious as he knelt down next to Bucky and helped him up. "Come on...you're coming with me." He said. "Who...who are you?" Bucky asked. "My name is Pietro and I hunt demons." Pietro said gravely. "How...how...?" Bucky began to ask before Pietro shook his head. "No...don't speak. We need to get you out of here first." Pietro said. Bucky nodded as Pietro helped him out and slid out of the cell, sneaking Bucky out of a window.

"C'mon." Pietro said, hurrying off. Together, the two men hurried back to the angel castle. "How...how did you be able to get into the demon place?" Bucky asked. Pietro took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm part demon...Half demon and half angel." Bucky nodded as Pietro led him off, heading to the throne room. Pietro threw the door open and Natasha stood there, glaring at Bucky with a mixture of annoyance and concern. "Bucky. You're back." Natasha said. Bucky nodded, rubbing his face tiredly. Natasha noticed this and her expression softened. "Bucky? What's going on?" Natasha asked. Bucky sighed, "I...I was captured by the demons...Pietro rescued me." Natasha stepped over to him and hugged him, "Thank you Pietro." "Is Jamie here?" Pietro asked, wondering about the younger angel. Natasha nodded, "She's around here somewhere." "Good...I'm going to go find her." Pietro said, slipping out and leaving the two to talk alone. "So...he's...?" Bucky asked, not knowing what to say. "He's my half brother." Natasha said, "Our father experimented on him when he was a baby...and now he's hunting down demons." "Oh..." Bucky said. "Now back to what happened to you...how the hell did it happen?" Natasha demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pietro was sitting in the one of the chairs, staring outside. He remembered his father and all the things that had happened.  
 _FLASHBACK_  
Pietro was very young when it began. The experiments. Pietro's father stood above him with a scalpel, cutting into the young boy's arm to peer inside. He then took a syringe full of something and injected it into him, watching to see the results. Pietro cried out in pain as his father frowned, cutting into him again to look at something. Pietro's father then picked up another syringe and injected it into him.

While these experiments were deadly and almost killed him, nothing happened to Pietro until a few years later. He was fourteen at the time and rolled out of bed, Pietro walked past a mirror and saw something he didn't like, and it kinda scared him. He had fangs.

Pietro growled and ran out, running into his father. "What is going on?" Pietro demanded, "Why...why do I have fangs?" Pietro's father barely glanced at him, "I don't know son. Why do you think you have fangs?" "I think you did something to me." Pietro growled at his father. Pietro's father gave him a slow smirk, "Why would you think that?" "Because I know you had something to do with this!" Pietro yelled.

Pietro's father sat back and stared at his son for a few moments before lunging forward and jamming a needle into Pietro's neck, injecting it into the young boy. Pietro's body began to go limp and his father easily picked him up. Pietro was carried off by his father, off somewhere Pietro had no clue where it was. Pietro came to a while later and found himself strapped down to a table, it was like something out of a sci-fi film that humans seem to like.

"Help!" Pietro cried out, "Somebody! Help!" Suddenly, the door opened and Pietro's father walked in, looking cold, like normal. Barely sparing his son a glance, Pietro's father opened up a drawer and pulled out a scalpel, cutting into his son. The moment the scalpel cut into the skin, Pietro cried out in pain from it. His father scowled at him and reached over, grabbing a cloth and shoving it into his mouth. Once Pietro was sufficiently gagged, his father once again picked up the scalpel and began to cut into Pietro.

Pietro whimpered in fear, he just wanted it to end.

 **Yeah, I know; I'm sadistic. BTW, my angels and demons aren't immortal. They can still die and get hurt. Pietro, Jamie, and Natasha's father wanted to see if angel/demon hybrids could be immortal. All he did was cause Pietro to become twice as powerful. But he doesn't want that power.**

 **Anyway, I'm not updating Mutant Actors 20 till after the holidays.**

 **Peace!**

 **-Psylockethe2nd.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people, yes I'm updating again. This is a continuation off of the end of the last chapter which was a flashback. Thanks to SwifteForeverAndAlways for helping me with this.**

 **Disclaimer: Let's just get to the story.**

Pietro screamed into the gag as the pain washed over him. His father continued to cut into him, and it hurt so much. "Dad! Stop!" Pietro tried to yell but he was blocked by the gag. Pietro's father smirked and cut into his son once again, looking again at whatever it was he was looking at. By now, tears were leaking out of Pietro's eyes as he tried to hold the tears in, the pain was so terrible. Pietro's father frowned and grabbed a syringe and injected its contents into Pietro. Pietro screamed as the contents burned his insides, they burned so badly. Pietro's father smiled in content, happy with whatever results he had. Pietro's eyes flew open, and instead of their normal color they were a blood red color. Weird, unnatural, blood red. Pietro's father smirked at his accomplishment. "What did you do to me?" Pietro whimpered. "I have made you better." His father said. "How?" Pietro hissed. "I made you half angel. Half demon." His father stated.

 _End flashback_

Pietro grabbed his head and forced the memories out. They would control him if he didn't control them.

* * *

"So...care to explain everything that has happened?" Narasha asked Bucky, raising an eyebrow. "I...The demon you wanted me to kill, Annette, I...I loved her." "You what!" Narasha exploded, her green eyes flashing dangerously. "You broke one of our most scared rules!" Bucky just looked away. "You fell in love with a demon Barnes. A demon." Natasha growled. "I know that!" Bucky said frustratedly. "More than that. You disobeyed my order to kill I have no choice but to take your wings" "Natasha I...I know." Bucky sighed. "Good." Natasha said, "You betrayed my order." Bucky nodded, "I...I know."

Natasha nodded in satisfaction then glanced over at some of the guards and nodded. They grabbed Bucky's arms and took him off. Natasha let out a long sigh and sat in her chair, covering her face with her hands. Natasha couldn't believe Bucky had done that. Bucky was one of her most loyal archangels, second to only Steve. But now he had betrayed her for a demon. "Steve? Find Annette and bring her to me"

Steve spread his wings and flew off, looking for the demon that broke his best friend's heart. Steve landed in the forest and folded his wings back, walking around to look for Annette.

All of a sudden, something ran past him. "Annette stop!" Steve yelled. Steve landed in front of Annette and she cried" Don't kill me!" "It's not my decision to make." Steve said coldly and stabbed Annette in the abdomen. Annette let out a scream of pain. Steve took the bleeding demon and flew back to Natasha's castle.

"My Queen." He called out, "I have the demon." Natasha strode out, "Thank you." Steve placed Annette on the ground and walked up to Natasha. "YOU JUST TRIED TO F*CKING KILL ME!" Annette yelled. "You broke my friend's heart." Steve said coldly. "I didn't mean to!" Annette cried, "I had to!" "Well too bad." Natasha said, "You kidnapped and tortured him and you are very lucky I didn't just have Steve kill you." "I'm sorry!" Annette yelled before asking "Where's Bucky?"

"Why do you care?" "I love him" "If you truly loved him you wouldn't have betrayed him." Annette shook her head, "I had to. I had no other choice." "You always have a choice." Natasha said, "And now you will pay for yours." "You...you're not going to kill me. Are you?" Annette asked. Natasha stared at her, debating whether or not to kill Annette. "Take her to the dungeons and keep her far away from Barnes." Natasha decided. The guards nodded and hoisted Annette up, dragging her away.

Natasha let out a long sigh and sunk into her throne, placing her face into her hands. Steve stepped up next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What do I do Steve?" Natasha whispered. Steve gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "You do what you always do, you lead us."

Jamie watched them with a angry expression and left the room. She was angry at her sister, her twin sister. Her younger twin sister. Somehow, even though Jamie was five minutes older than Natasha; meaning that Jamie should have gotten the throne, it was Natasha that ended up being the Queen.

The fact that her younger sister was made queen absolutely pissed Jamie off.

She knew what she had to do to overthrow her sister and rightfully take the throne.

 **Talk about a twist!**

 **Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back people! Thanks to SwifteForeverAndAlways for this chapter!**

Bucky was laying on the floor in his cell when the guards came in dragging a girl with them. Bucky looked up and at the girl. It was Annette. "Bucky. Steve stabbed me and took to Natasha""What? Why?" Bucky asked. "I...I don't know." Annette said. Bucky looked around for a way to get free, he needed to help Annette. "Annette hold on" "I'll try." Annette said Bucky nodded, "Good. We'll get out of here. I promise." Bucky used his wings to break the cell doors. "Annette!" Bucky exclaimed, kneeling down next to her. "'M fine." Annette mumbled. Bucky shook his head, "I'm not sure you are."

Bucky frowned at her, she sure as hell didn't look too fine. Bucky slowly helped Annette up, looking over her for injuries. She had a few, including a bleeding stab wound that make Bucky frown. "I'm fine." Annette repeated, "Now come on."

* * *

A blond woman with extra sharp teeth where her cheeks should have been walked in and said "Let us play little sister"

"Jamie? What the hell happened to you?" Natasha asked in shock

"I took some of little Pietro's blood. And now I'm going to suck your blood dry!" Jamie laughed. "Jamie...why would you do that?" "You have more secrets than the rest of us combined" "I know." "For one, we're twins and I'm older; yet you get the throne. Why?" "I don't know Jamie. Mom made the decision. Not me."

"And you knew about Pietro's experiments but did nothing to stop them" "Jamie..." "You also started the war!" "You know that's not true Jamie." "Oh but it is little sister." Jamie sneered, "And I bet your archangels don't know it. And the rule about angels and demon being prohibited from falling in love with each other wasn't a rule until you became queen" "They are our enemies Jamie." "Bucky and Annette can't be without each other" Jamie said with barely contained anger and put one of her sais up to Natasha's neck" And if you weren't so paranoid they would be fine" "The demons are our enemies Jamie! They can't be trusted!"

"That's your opinion Nat. You have exactly 72 hours to admit to everyone that I should have gotten the throne or I'll raise f*cking hell" Natasha stared at her sister, "You wouldn't." "Before maybe not; now though..." "Jamie...I...I'm sorry." "Don't bother, and don't lie and say you told people, trust me I'll know" and kicked Natasha out of the window yelling" I'LL BE IN TOUCH!" Jamie stared at the window she had just kicked her sister out of before stalking off the other way.

 **Natasha's been overthrown. Hell has frozen over.**


	8. Chapter 8

Annette and Bucky continued to run. "So Steve stabbed you and took Natasha?" Bucky asked. Annette nodded, "Yeah." "Hmm." Bucky frowned. Why would Steve stab Annette then take Natasha? Their queen. Bucky shook the thoughts clear from his head, he would find that out later.

Pietro stopped them. "Pietro." Bucky greeted. "Bucky." Pietro replied. Pietro glanced at Annette and then back at Bucky. Bucky reached behind him and silently grabbed Annette's hand, meeting Pietro's eyes and wordlessly challenging him.

"Bucky..." "Yes?" Bucky replied defensively. "Where are you going?" Pietro asked. "I don't know." Bucky admitted, "But please Pietro. Let us go past you."

"I have orders to kill her" "I'm afraid I can't let you kill her." "Then I'm afraid I can't let you pass." Pietro said. "By who's order?" Bucky asked as Jamie walked in saying "Mine"

"I won't let anyone kill Annette." Bucky declared. "Then you won't be getting out of here alive." Jamie said. She threw one of her sais at Bucky. Bucky dodged it, pulling Annette behind him.

Jamie growled in frustration and approached the two. Annette nodded and hugged him, "Okay. I won't push it." Jamie threw her other sai at Bucky, but he just dodged it again.

Jamie growled in frustration and lunged towards Bucky. Bucky met her and tried to keep her away from Annette. To keep Annette safe. "Why do you protect her!" Jamie shrieked. "I love her." Bucky shot back.

"She's a demon! She's not like you!" "I don't care! I LOVE her Jamie, and you won't hurt her." Steve appeared out of nowhere and knocked the half demons out.

"Steve." Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. "Buck, something's wrong, Natasha disappeared; Jamie's gone batsh*t f*cking crazy" "I can see that." Bucky looked at Jamie's unconscious body. "Let's go." Steve said, "We need to find Natasha and find out what the hell is going on." Bucky nodded and the three ran off.

"Wait, why is she here?" Steve said with disgust in his voice. "Because I love her Steve!" Bucky cried. Bucky. She's a demon." Steve said incredulously. "I know!" Bucky said, "But I love her." "Bucky..." Steve sighed. "Don't. Don't tell me it's not right or anything." Bucky warned. Steve sighed again, he didn't want to challenge his best friend.

"Let's go." Bucky said, "Find Natasha."

Steve sighed but the three continued to run off in search of the Queen of Angels. Bucky followed Steve, still wary about his trust of Annette. Why couldn't they understand he loved her? Annette said" How long have you two known each other?" "Were you born angels?"

Bucky nodded. "We were told that angels were once humans" Bucky shrugged, "I guess with some." Annette nodded, "Okay." "What about you?" Bucky asked. Annette shrugged, "Is that really important right now?" "I guess not." Bucky also shrugged.

The two continued to follow Steve as he ran in front of them. Steve still didn't trust Annette, she was a demon. But right now, all that concerned him was finding his Queen.

He would deal with Bucky and the demon later, right now he needed to find Natasha. He needed to find Natasha, find out why the hell Jamie went so crazy, figure that out, then they could deal with Bucky and the demon.

"Steve!" Natasha yelled out. "Natasha!" Steve cried. "Steve. Where are you!" Natasha called out. "Over here!" Steve shouted back. Steve hugged his soul mate and kissed her.

"Steve." Natasha hugged him back. "Are you okay?" Steve asked in concern. Natasha nodded, "Yeah. I am. Especially with you here now." Natasha hugged him tightly, "Jamie went crazy."

"I know." Steve said, "Why?" "She's my twin. Older by a few minutes. But our mother gave me the throne." Nat replied. "What?" Bucky said shocked.

"Jamie is my twin. Older by a bit. But I got the throne, and she is pissed about that." Natasha repeated. Bucky was shocked at that, he never knew.

Annette said" Great another over throw, I have to deal with" Natasha spun to stare at her, "What are you doing here?" "My boyfriend got me out" "Bucky...She's a demon." Natasha said.

"I know. But she's not evil. I promise." Bucky said. "She better not be." Natasha warned. "I won't hurt you." Annette said. "How do I know that?" "Most demons are peaceful believe it or not"

Natasha stared at her for a long moment, "Fine."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you okay?" Steve asked Natasha in a low tone. Natasha nodded. "Good." Steve smiled at her and grabbed her hand as they ran. Natasha didn't trust the demon. Yet. But she knew Bucky did and she trusted Bucky. For now. She had trusted Jamie in the past, and now Jamie was trying to overthrow her.

If only Jamie had just asked. Natasha would've been willing to work something out with Jamie. Sharing the throne or something. "Why would Pietro help her?" Annette wondered. "Because they're both half-angel half-demon?" Steve suggested. "Still..." Annette shook her head, "It's just a shame he decided to help her."

"He was always alone. One of a kind. I...I guess him finding someone like himself made him feel less alone." Natasha said. "Makes sense." Annette nodded. "Pietro and Jamie have always been close, and when I found out about our father's experiments on Pietro, and didn't tell anyone, he's hated me ever since"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" "I was stupid" "I see." Annette said" If she is the true heir..." Natasha sighed, "I wish she would've just talked to me about it."

Steve squeezed her shoulder, "I know you do Nat. I know you do." "I would've gladly shared the throne or stepped down if it had meant that much to her." Nat whispered. "I know you would've." Steve said, hugging her.

Natasha sighed, feeling guilty about her sister's hatred of her. "Relax." Steve murmured to her, "We'll get this sorted out." Steve gave Natasha a quick grin and kissed her briefly. Natasha smiled and kissed back before pulling away, "C'mon. We need to go." The four continued to run off to who knows where.

Pietro landed in front of them. Bucky grabbed Annette's hand and stiffened. "You're not getting away" "Pietro. Stand down and leave us be." Natasha commanded. "You're not my queen" "Pietro. Please. Don't do this." Natasha said.

"You aren't my Queen. To hell with your orders." Pietro spat. Pietro began to fight her. Natasha blocked hits from Pietro, "Pietro please! I was stupid and a kid back then!" "You kept what he did to me a secret! Even after you became queen!" Pietro yelled. I'm sorry Pietro! God am I sorry!" Natasha said, "But this isn't right."

Pietro shook his head, "You should've thought about that before you began keeping the secret." Natasha looked down, "I know." Pietro said" To hell with you" "Pietro. Please don't do this."

Pietro just shook his head and slowly approached Natasha, "You will pay for what happened to me." Natasha hung her head as Steve spoke, "I won't let you touch her."

Then I will take you both down." Pietro replied calmly. Even though it was 2v1 Pietro took both of them down. Pietro looked at Bucky and Annette next. "The fallen angel and his demon girlfriend" "Pietro. Stop this nonsense. Please." Bucky said. "Jamie promised to create a better world, all I have to do is kill you"

"Pietro please. She's lying." "You follow Natasha why?" "Because she's my friend and a great queen!" "She tried to kill your soul mate" "I know. But she didn't know how demons really are." "Still. She wanted to kill your soulmate and you still follow her?" Pietro shook his head, "It's a shame." Bucky took up a fighting stance, "You'll have to get through me to get to her."

"So be it" Pietro smirked. Bucky lurched at Pietro and began to fight him. "Pietro please don't do this." Bucky begged. "Too late." Pietro replied. Bucky ended up defeating the half demon. Bucky looked at Annette, "You okay?" She nodded. Bucky nodded and glanced at Steve and Natasha, who were still out.

Bucky and Annette rushed over to Steve and Natasha and shook them awake. Steve and Natasha slowly awoke and stood, looking dazed. "I'm sorry Pietro" Natasha said to the still unconscious half-demon. Steve touched her arm gently, "He'll forgive you."

* * *

Meanwhile Jamie was pacing back and forth at the angels castle. She was waiting for news from Pietro that her orders were followed. Once the demon was taken care of, Jamie could finally make their realm what she wanted it to be. "We have a problem" Pietro said entering.

"What is it?" Jamie asked. "They escaped. Natasha. Steve. Bucky. The demon." Pietro said. "Dammit" "I'm sorry." Pietro looked down. "Don't fail me again"

"I won't." Pietro vowed. "You better not." Jamie threatened. "I won't." Pietro promised. Jamie nodded, "Good." putting her hand on the throne. It was her's. Not her sister's. Jamie deserved the throne, and now she had it.

Now all she had to do was have her sister be killed and there would be no issues. Once that issue was dealt with, Jamie could rule as she wished. "Jamie, do you think they would accept a half-demon as their queen?" "I am the rightful Queen!" Jamie nearly shrieked. "Calm down" Pietro put his hands on her shoulders.

Jamie shook her head, "I'm the rightful queen!" I know." Pietro said, "But you are half demon now and you know the rest of the Angels hate demons" Pietro, in an attempt to calm her down, kissed her. Jamie kissed back.

She knew Pietro was related to her, that he was her half brother. But she didn't care. She loved him in a non sibling way. Pietro ran his hand up Jamie's back, smirking at the sound she made. Pietro slid his lips down to press against Jamie's neck. Jamie groaned slightly, "Pietro..." "Yes my love?" Pietro asked.

Jamie shook her head and reluctantly pulled away, "We have work to do." Pietro sighed but nodded in his agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky, Annette, Steve, and Natasha were still heading off. But Bucky was having doubts, as was Annette. "I think we should leave." Bucky whispered to Annette.

Annette looked at him sharply as Clint and Wanda began to approach. "Later." Annette hissed. "Natasha" Wanda bowed "Wanda. Clint." Natasha greeted. "Word of your overthrowing has reached Tony" "Great. Just great." Natasha muttered annoyedly. "What do you wish for us to do?" Clint asked respectfully.

"Has Jamie taken the throne?" Clint sighed, "I don't know if the others will accept her being half demon." Natasha sighed and looked down, "This is all my fault." Steve put his hand on her shoulder, "No Nat. It's not your fault."

"It is!" Natasha insisted, "If I had just given up the damn throne when I was younger! My father kept telling me I would bring peace by killing the demons. But that's wrong." Natasha hung her head.

"Demons. They aren't bad or dangerous. My father was wrong. Hell, he expiermented on his own son. HE was the wrong one." Natasha looked at Annette, "You're not bad. Or dangerous. I...I was wrong about you."

Annette looked rather surprised, "What?" "I was wrong about you. You make Bucky so happy. I...I shouldn't have tried to stop you two from being together." Annette stared at Natasha in shock, "I...I accept your apology."

"And Bucky...I am so sorry for trying to break you two up." Natasha looked at Bucky. "I forgive you" Natasha smiled, "Thank you Bucky. And thank you Annette."

Bucky and Annette nodded. "Now let's go." Annette said, "We need to stop your sister."


	10. Chapter 10

**I believe this is the final chapter.**

Annette glanced at Bucky, wondering if he still wanted to leave the group. As if knowing what she was thinking, Bucky caught her eye and shook his head. He didn't want to leave. Not yet.

Annette nodded. They wouldn't leave. Yet. Maybe they would later. Maybe they wouldn't. "We need to find Jamie. Get this fixed." Natasha said. They headed off to find Jamie and sort everything out. Pietro stopped them from getting closer.

"Out of our way." Natasha snapped at him. "F*ck off" "Pietro. Let us through." Natasha said. Wanda said" Pietro please" Pietro shook his head, "No" "Pietro please! This isn't right." Wanda begged.

Pietro shook his head and approached them, "No. You won't get to Jamie." "Then we'll fight you." Steve said. "Then so be it. I will win." Pietro said. Pietro launched himself at the group and began to fight them. The group didn't want to fight Pietro, didn't want to hurt him, but they fought against him nonetheless.

Pietro fought hard to protect his queen. His Jamie. The others fought hard to get through to Pietro. So they could talk to Jamie. Pietro eventually knocked everyone but Annette out.

Annette stared at Pietro, her stance defensive. "Just step aside Pietro and let me though." Annette said. Pietro shook his head, "No can do. I will kill you." "You wouldn't" Annette threatened.

"I would." Pietro replied. Annette said" You tried to kill your sister, are you proud of that?" "She kept what our father did to me a secret! She stole the throne from Jamie!""Your father manipulated you three into hating each other!" "She tried to kill you!" "She admitted that she was wrong!" Annette cried. Pietro shook his head, "It's too late to apologize."

Pietro approached Annette, ready to kill her as Jamie had ordered. "You're dead." Pietro replied and went to deliver a fatal blow to Annette. Annette narrowly dodged it and punched Pietro. Pietro stumbled back, surprised from the force of the punch.

"You will pay for that." Pietro said and lunged at her. Annette knocked Pietro out and said" You chose the wrong side" Annette rushed over to the others, seeing if they were waking or anything.

Bucky was slowly sitting up when Annette made her way over to him. Instantly, she threw her arms over him and hugged him tightly. "'M fine." Bucky said, slowly getting up. Annette just hugged him tightly again.

"Let's go." Annette said, motioning to the door. Bucky nodded and they helped Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Wanda up before heading into the room. Jamie was standing near the throne, facing away from the door when she heard it open. "Did you take care of what I told you to, Pietro?" Jamie asked.

"It's not Pietro." Natasha answered. Jamie stiffened, "I told Pietro to get rid of you." "Well he didn't." Jamie sighed, "Then I will."

She threw one of her sais at Natasha which stabbed her leg. "Natasha!" Steve cried out in worry for his soulmate. "I'm fine!" Natasha shouted back and pulled the sai out of her leg.

"Jamie, please, I would have given you the throne" "But you didn't!" "I didn't know you cared that much about the throne!" Natasha said, "Jamie. If I had known you wanted it that bad, I would've just given it up to you."

Jamie shook her head, "It's too late for that." Natasha tensed as she faced her sister. Jamie lunged at her sister and the two began to fight.

Jamie fought her hardest against Natasha, who was mostly unwilling to harm her sister. Natasha mostly defended herself, only throwing a punch if she had to. She hoped to tire her sister out. Eventually, Jamie managed to get the upper hand and knocked her sister out.

Jamie turned and looked at the others, "Your queen has lost. Accept me as your queen or you shall suffer the same fate." "I will never accept you as my queen." Steve spat at her. "Then you shall suffer the same fate as her." Jamie replied.

"Then so be it. Because I will never serve you." Steve said. "Nor will I." Bucky said, stepping next to Steve. The others all said similar as they stood by Steve and Bucky.

amie scowled at those in front of her, annoyed at their refusal to listen to her. "So be it the. You will all lose." Jamie sighed. Steve, Bucky, Annette, Clint, and Wanda all fought back against Jamie.

The battle was fierce. Jamie was not just angel and was not just demon. She was both. And that made the fight a lot harder. Steve, Bucky, and Clint were all Archangels and used to combat while Annette was a demon, one also used to combat.

Wanda was the only one with minimal combat expierence, but she still fought her hardest. "Give it up! You can't win!" Jamie cried.

"You can't." Annette shot back. "You're pathetic and weak!" Jamie yelled. Annette punched her hard. Jamie stumbled back, surprised at the punch. She then launched herself at Annette.

Annette steadied herself and the two began to fight. "Give it up! You can't win!" Jamie yelled. "You don't know that." Annette replied. Annette punched her in the face. Hard.

The fight between the demon and the half-angel/half-demon was a hard one. But Annette eventually came out on top. Jamie lay defeated on the ground while Annette breathes heavily from the battle.

"Now what do we do?" Annette breathed. "I make everything right." Natasha's weak voice said as she sat up. Steve hurried over to his soulmate and helped her up, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to tell everyone the truth." Natasha decided. The group headed out for Natasha to deal with the uprising. Annette smiled at Bucky and squeezed his hand, grinning like a fool.

Bucky kissed her. Annette grinned and kissed back. "You did amazing." Bucky whispered. Annette blushed. "You did." Steve agreed. "You took out my sister." Natasha added, "And she's a good fighter."

Annette blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "It was nothing" Bucky smiled at Annette, who grinned back. They were happy, especially now that Natasha accepted her.

* * *

As the group headed away from the throne room, Pietro snuck back in. He stared sadly at his queen and lifted her up, running off with her. Pietro ran off with Jamie, running far, far away with her.

He would protect her. Keep her safe. And once she was healthy, they would try again. And when they tried again, they would not fail.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, and overall just enjoyed the story. Let me know if you want a sequel.


End file.
